Mistake
by Tangleddove15
Summary: Up untill now, Artie Abrams has never seen his mother cry. *On Break*
1. Chapter 1

More than once, for school assignments and the like, had Artie Abrams been asked who his hero was. The answer was usually a popular musician, (although when he was asked in second grade, he said Spiderman) but Artie's real hero was his mother. Cheesy as it may be, he had always admired his mother strength. Though all life had thrown at his mother, Jenny Abrams had never cried.

She didn't cry when she found out her eight-year-old son was going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, or when she was told that June (The sister Artie was closest to) was blind. Jenny didn't even cry when she found her husband of 6 years and the father of 3 of her children in bed with another woman (who had a 2-year-old son that looked suspiciously like him).

Witch is why Artie was absolutely terrified when he came home from school to find his mother, head in her hands, sobbing on the porch.

A.N. So what do you think? I don't really know where this is going or even if I should continue. So please review! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom? Are you okay?" Jenny looked up at her eldest son and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Tears were still flowing down Jenny's cheeks. Artie frowned. "Don't lie to me. Is someone hurt? Is it June? Or May? Or Ryan, July or August? Tell me woman!" Catching the look on his mother's face he added "Sorry. I mean, please tell me, o dearest mother of mine?"

"No one's hurt. It's just that May's-" At that, Artie took off in to the house, not even bothering to close the front door behind him.

May Abrams was just laying on her bed and trying to think about how the hell she got in to this mess and what she was going to do about it, when her door was broken down. "What the-?" Standing (or rather sitting) the doorway was her older brother (by two years).

"What's wrong? Are you dead? Dying? Being eaten by man-eating anteaters?"

"None of the above. Knocked up. And man-eating anteaters, really? You watch too much Futurama."

"What?" May smiled at the look on her brother's face.

"You know, pregnant, with child?" Getting up off her bed, May walked over to her brother. Bending down to his level, she showed him the pregnancy test that she had been holding for the entire conversation (Artie wondered how he hadn't noticed). It was positive.

"It's a false positive. It has to be. My little 15 year-old-sister cannot be having a baby."

May sighed, red hair falling over her eyes. 'I wish. But this is the 6th test I've taken. They all have the same result."

"Tell me who the father is." Artie was now over the fact that his little sister was pregnant and now had the urge to brutally murder who ever had made her so. "Tell me and I swear to God, I'll kill him."

"I'd prefer you didn't. It's not like I'm going to include him in the baby's life or anything."

"You sound like you're going to keep it."

"I am."

A.N. I've decided to continue this. I like to thank all the people who added this to their story alerts and special thanks to Kweliobeans! Your review made my day! I hope this lived up to your expectations!

Disclaimer; I don't own Glee (as much as I'd like to)


	3. Chapter 3

_Slam_! 'Did you have a nice trip, Blind Girl?'

"Ha. You are the greatest brother ever Ryan." June Abrams glared at her brother. 'You take after your father, don't you?"

"At least I know who my father is, unlike _some_ people." At this, June shot up, swinging her arms wildly in an attempt to hit her brother.

"Hey! June and Ryan! Stop that!" The siblings stopped attempting to maim each other at the sound of their mother's voice. "Ryan, stop tormenting your sister. I know you think it's hilarious to trip her because she can't see your foot. June, do I really need to explain why it's wrong to hit your brother?"

Jenny was the mother of six children. Three of them were boys. Three of them were girls. Three of them were illegitimate. Three of them were legitimate. Three of them were fathered by her ex-husband. Three of them had no idea who their fathers were. Jenny did though. She wasn't one for getting drunk and sleeping with random men. Artie's father had been a summer-long fling. May's father had been her boyfriend at the time. June's father had been a childhood friend.

They hadn't known until June was four. Until then, they had thought they were like any other family. It had been her mother that broke the news to them.

It was a week until Christmas. Jenny had never gotten along with her parents. But it was Christmas and June had never met them. So, she had packed them all in the car and drove an hour and a half to see them. The first words that had come out of her mother's mouth when she saw her daughter and grandchildren coming up the driveway were "Oh Jenny, another bastard? And this one is Asian."

And that was when Jenny knew they should have never come.

The next hour was hell. Her mother fidgeted with the cross she wore on a chain around her neck and cried about how Jenny had doomed her children to Hell and made coments about how her children must live half-lives because they all had different fathers and none of them knew who they were. Her father had asked Artie when his first communion was, and then had gone very silent when Artie replied by asking what that was and that he had never gone to church in his life.

The meeting had ended when her mother had found some candy canes and handed them out to Artie and May. Little four-year-old June had gone up to her mother and asked "May I please had a candy cane? Like May and Art?"

"No, honey. Candy canes are candy for good little christens children. Not Japanese bastards. I'll go get you something else." And her little girl's eyes, eyes that could still see, had filled with tears.

Jenny had scoped her up, yelled for her other children to get their boots and jackets on and then proceeded to yell at both her parents about _how dare they say such a thing and it was her life and she'd live it how she wanted to and her children were just fine, (thank you very much!) and June's father was Chinese, and what did that matter anyways?,_ for 20 minutes.

The car ride home was very quiet, until half-way-though when Artie broke the silence by asking

"What did she mean by we have different fathers?" And then they knew.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT!" May shut the door, the kids would be home soon; she didn't want them to walk in on _this_.

"I. Am. Keeping. My. Baby." Artie stared open mouthed at his sister.

"You are fifteen. You are too young."

'What about that girl in your glee club that got knocked up last year? You were more supportive then. And wasn't Mom, like 18 when she had you?" May was tall for her age, with a shock of frizzy bright red hair. She could be very intimating when she wanted to be. And right now, she wanted to be. Artie squirmed in his chair.

"Quinn gave up her baby. And she is older than you."

"By two years."

'She's also not my sister. And I wasn't really supportive. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to tick her off. She's a bitch; I figured pregnancy wouldn't help with that. And Mom's a success story."

"And who says I can't be?" They glared at each other until a there was a knock at May's door.

"Can I come in?"

Artie moved and opened the door. June stood in the hallway. Her clothes were dirty and she looked mad. "Ryan tripped me again. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Artie said quickly.

"Ha. I'm blind, not stupid." June moved into the room and sat down on May's bed.

"I'm knocked up. And really, that's like the third time this week he's done something like that." May bent down and bushed dirt off June's clothes.

"No, really, what's wrong.' June rolled her eyes.

"No, I really am pregnant."

"Whoa." June's eyes winded in shock, "Who's the dad?"

"Does it matter?" May shrugged. "I mean, we're fine without a dad. My baby should be to."

June stared at her sister in disbelief. "And you can honestly say you've never stayed up on the night before Father's Day and wondered? And that you've never been teased about how you don't know?"

"WHAT? Who?" Artie spun around and faced his sister.

"Doesn't matter. It's not bad. They feel bad 'cause I'm blind." June shrugged.

"Okay, what is it with you two and deigning me the chance to practice my video game skills in real life? I can shoot down a whole pack of zombies in 4 minutes in _Left 4 Dead_."

"You're our brother and I hear juvie sucks?"

"You make a good point."

"You do." May had been quietly thinking about what her sister had said. "Fine. I'll talk to him at school, tomorrow. Happy?"

"No. Until _Rage_ comes out in September, I will never be happy."

A.N. Rage is some game that comes out in September. I googled games that come out in 2011 and it came up. And while I wrote this I was listening to the Glee version of _Somewhere Only We Know_, SO AWESOME!

Disclaimer: I don't own.


	5. Chapter 5

Artie twirled his spoon around in his blizzard. The three eldest Abram children were sitting in the only Dairy Queen in Lima. He stared at May. "Well?'

"What?' May looked up from her sundae.

"Tell us how it went, woman!'

"How what went?"

'Please don't play stupid." June rolled her eyes. "Yesterday, you promised that you'd talk to the guy who fathered your baby."

"Oh.' May said.

"Please tell me you didn't chicken out." Artie snapped.

"No, I talked to him." Before her siblings could ask how it went May continued on. "It went well, I guess. He offered to help me with expenses and stuff. But he wants to be a part of the baby's life. Apparently, this isn't the first time he's knocked a girl up."

Artie could only remember one other teen pregnancy in the time he'd been at McKinly, and the father was...

"You slept with Noah Puckerman!"

**A.N. So, this is the first chapter I've been uncertain about. Just the whole idea with Puck fathering May's baby. But I like it, so I'm going to run with it. And just to be clear, this is not PuckxOC. He won't come up very often and there will be no, I replete **_no_** romance. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone. This isn't really an update, just some news.**

**As of today, **_Mistake_ **is on break. For some reason right now I have more inspiration to write about my bathroom sink than this story. I don't know why, but I'm very sorry and I promise the minute I have any inspiration I will write and update right away. I just don't think it would be far to you, the reader to write/update right now because it really wouldn't be my best work and if you take the time to read and hopefully review my stories I think you deserve my best work. **

**Again, I'm truly sorry and I hope you will still read this once I start updating again. **

**Thanks for reading and hopefully understanding.**

**Tangleddove**


End file.
